I Don't Care
by DevilTwins
Summary: Momo doesn't care anymore... Rated T for character death. Song-fic based on the song "I don't care" by Apocalyptica.


**I Don't Care**

**A/N - Song-fic about Momo after Aizen's betrayal. **  
**Song - I Don't Care ~ Artist - Apocalyptica ft. Adam Gontier (from Three Days Grace)**

**-**

**I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you **

Enveloped by the white sheets of the hospital bed, Momo Hinamori stared out the window. It was a beautiful day; the sun shining brightly, not a cloud in the azure sky. There was a slight breeze, causing the grass to sway a bit.

Ironic. The complete opposite of the emotions raging inside her world.

Aizen-sama. Her world had revolved around him. When he left, it just devastated her. It tore her apart; broke her down. She refused to even believe that he had done so willingly.

**I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do**

_Aizen-Sama_,She thought. It had been a few months now, and she hadn't seemed to recover since then. She lay in the bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, shifting often to the sky.

_It was Gin_, she kept telling her self, _ Ichimaru Gin did this to him... _

**Just don't deny it, **

**Don't try to fight this, and deal with it **

**and that's just part of it, **

_Shiro-chan... Rangiku-san... Tobiume... They all care so much about me. And all I do is lay here, blaming everyone but _him_...Why? Why can't I be strong? _She shifted to her side, _Why can't I just deal with this?_

_Why did he even enter my life? Why do I admire him so? What did he ever do to make me worship him?_

_I will... get over it. I have to._

"Hinamori?" Toshiro Hitsugaya entered the room, "Are you awake?

"Shiro-chan..." she murmured, "Why can't I get over it?"

Her voice was barely audible but the young captain heard her all the same.

Teal eyes softened at his childhood friend, "It's okay if you don't, you won't have to deal with battling him. I'll make sure we defeat him for doing this to you."

"_Arigato._...Shiro-chan."

**If you were dead or still alive **

**I don't care, I don't care **

**Just go and leave this all behind **

**Cause I swear (I swear), I don't care **

_Why should I depend on them to help me out? Why can't I help myself? I don't want people to look down on me._ _Why can't I just not care about it? Why can't I get over it!_ Tears started pouring out for the millionth time.

**I try to make you see my side **

**Always trying to stay in line **

"_Aizen-sama?" I croaked, eyes widening at the site before me, "You're alive! You weren't killed!"_

_Suddenly I felt cold metal across my torso, then the pain flooded my senses, I fell to my knees. I whispered out a single word, "Why?"_

"_Aizen!" Toshiro yelled, "Why did you do this?"_

_The brown haired man laughed, "Why? She was the perfect bait. Following around like a lost puppy. Admiring her great 'Aizen-sama', her wonderful captain. Falling for the trick, attacking you. Everything she did was perfect, so predictable. It was quite easy to manipulate her. Such a stupid child."_

_I lost what little consciousness I had left after that._

**But your eyes see right through **

**That's all they do **

_Maybe he really didn't care... Maybe it was just a joke to him. Maybe _I _was just a joke._

**I'm getting buried in this place **

**I got no room your in my face **

**don't say anything just go away **

Six months now.

Six months the youthful _fukutaicho_ had been under the care of the 4th Squad. She began to hate this place. Hate the care. Hate the concern. And memories kept flooding in, suffocating her; killing her within.

Aizen covering her with a blanket on a cold night when she stayed up late doing work.

Aizen smiling, thanking her for finishing her report on time.

Aizen, and his presence making her feel safe.

Aizen's letter.

Aizen's apparent dead body.

Aizen's blade, cutting though her.

Aizen's betrayal.

_Aizen-sama..._

**If you were dead or still alive **

**I don't care, I don't care **

**Just go and leave this all behind **

**Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care **

_Would it really be best if he wasn't alive? The world would be safe... Should I care?_  
The war was approaching fast. Hinamori had been away from the care of the 4th Squad for some time. She was back in her squad now, somewhat stable. She only took part in minor missions, but most of the times she stayed in her barracks, just pondering on nothing particularly. 

**I'm changing everything **

**You won't be there for me**

**I'm changing everything **

**You won't be there for me**

_Did I...love Aizen-sama? Do I need him? He isn't left for me anyway. No matter how much it seems that he was there for me, he wasn't. It was only an act to destroy me. I should get over him. _

**If you were dead or still alive **

**I don't care, I don't care **

**Just and and leave this all behind **

**Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care **

Soul Society was in a full blown war. Everyone was participating, even the peaceful Unohana taicho. Only Hinamori was left behind- she couldn't stand being so close to _him_-, the minor seats and everyone else were also doing something, like guarding the barrier or just keeping patrol. Only the Peach was left behind because they thought she might be a hindrance. 

**If you were dead or still alive **

**I don't care(i don't care), I don't care(i don't care) **

**Just go ahead and leave this all behind **

**I don't care (I swearr), I don't care**

**At all...**

A burden or not, Momo Hinamori didn't care. She wasn't going to back off just because of some person that made her loose her way. She wouldn't care if he was dead or alive, not anymore.

"For the past, Aizen," Kisuke Urahara spoke calmly as he delivered the last blow, "Goodbye."

"I don't care anymore if you were dead or still alive," she whispered, watching his bloody death, "I swear, don't care anymore, Aizen." 

_~End~_

**A/N -**  
**BLOOPERS (if you can call it that in a story..) - **  
**Soul Socitey was in full blown war. Toshi and his dragon went rawr and...ichi-berry went all hollow on their asses but urahara and kurosaki-senior were the ones who really killed aizen so all of Ichigos efforts were for nothing...yeah**  
**Skye: That was SmOrOnPwNz ^ (when tired and with writer's block) *pats back* There there Smoron. We still love you.**  
**Smoron: =] at least someone does.**  
**Skye: Eh? You mean me? Or someone else? *wink wink nudge nudge***  
**Smoron: you, no shit. and what the HELL? screw this convo, THE END EVERYONE :P**

**...**  
**This is actually a joint account between SmOrOnPwNz and Skye222AnimeGurl (if you didn't notice that TWO poeple were talking..and not to the characters in the fic). Check us out! **  
**Hope you liked it! **  
**Review :D**


End file.
